


Bang Bang

by laudanum_cafe



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bang Bang by Jessie J, Blowjobs, Boners, Dirty Talk, Karaoke, M/M, Patrick is a gremlin, Pete wants to know What Dat Mouf Do, Singing, handjobs, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/pseuds/laudanum_cafe
Summary: Grinning devilishly, Patrick took Pete’s hand and raised it to his mouth, sensuously licking the bassist’s palm. “You wanna see what this mouth do? Sure thing. Lemme go see if they got the song I want.” And with that, Patrick slinked off towards the DJ, swishing his hips as he walked off.





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DARLING @ASHESSNOWANDDREAMSDEFERRED !!!!
> 
> You are one of the greatest treasures in my life and I wish I could shower you with endless gifts for your birthday. I hope you enjoy this little token of my love!

Patrick was never a fan of subtlety. He was a firm believer that playing games and acting coy were a complete waste of time. I mean...really, there was no point in any of that bullshit. If you see something, or  _ someone _ , that you want then reach the fuck out and just  _ take it.  _

 

The term  _ Go For It  _ could easily be his life motto. 

 

It’s something he learned early on in life. Ever since he started to notice that Devin Castillo’s ass was making him feel a “special kind of way” back when he was in middle school. Devin was the closest friend Patrick had growing up and they shared common interests in just about everything: from movies to music, Transformer toys and X-Men comic books...but most importantly, how they both seemed to be more inclined towards looking at attractive males when puberty sparked and their budding sexual curiosities started to bloom. Being as close as they were, Patrick started to notice that Devin was looking more and more like the twinks in the internet porn he discovered he liked so much. And what was even better was, Devin was  _ right there _ . Patrick could literally reach out and taste him. 

 

So he did.

 

Fumbled handjobs during weekly sleepovers with Devin at age 13 led to enthusiastic blowjobs with Brian and James and Adam and Daniel (and the names of a number of others he met at local shows that he never bothered to commit to memory) throughout his freshman and sophomore years of high school.

 

Patrick developed quite the reputation in the scene for eagerly approaching any good-looking, dark haired twink. Bonus points if they were older, had tattoos, and any sort of musical ability. 

 

Most people at school didn’t believe in the rumors about Patrick, though. He was quiet and unassuming; pudgy, sweaty, dressed in obvious thrift store finds, and rarely spoke to anyone. He was often found asleep in class and only showed any form of life or bothered with class participation when he was in his musical electives. 

 

But his after school “extracurricular activities” were anything but just a rumor. 

 

He was a well known face at all of the local shows, even the ones that were 18 and over. A fake ID that one of his conquests gifted him in exchange for some head in the back of a car was to thank for that. 

 

Patrick may have been an unknown in his school, but in the club scene, he was a regular. His friendship with Devin had long ago faded when they were 15, a result of one party catching feelings while the other party was more interested in playing the field. Patrick never gave anyone any false pretenses; he was very upfront with his wants, and for the most part the guys he hooked up with were more than happy with Patrick’s preference to keep shit superficial. 

 

His fake ID said he was 21, and while he was actually now 18 and technically legal, he still looked far younger than that. For the guys he hooked up with, a baby face was a turn on...but definitely not a feature they wanted from their partner in a romantic relationship. 

 

**

 

Joe Trohman was one of the few guys that Patrick came across that didn’t interest him in a  _ that way _ . Well, okay that’s not  _ entirely _ true. Their first meeting was at a Formulate gig and Patrick was riding high on a nice little alcohol buzz and looking for some dick to suck. What was first intended as a random hook up instead ended in them spending the rest of the night hanging out and talking about their musical interests. They ended up trading phone numbers and spending a lot of their free time together. Patrick hadn’t had someone in his life that he could talk to for hours or share his interests with since Devin. Fortunately with Joe, their friendship didn’t have the complication of sex and catching feelings. 

 

Joe and Patrick soon became inseparable. Joe never judged Patrick’s tendencies to disappear off to the men’s room or the parking lot with some new, nameless random. It was how Patrick rolled and he wasn’t going to be some nagging cock block. 

 

More power to the kid. 

 

**

 

“I’m thinking about starting a band.” Joe told Patrick one afternoon as the pair sorted through stacks of used CD’s at the used record store. 

 

Patrick picked up a beat-up copy of  _ Earth A.D. _ by the Misfits, opening the jewel case to inspect the disc for scratches. “Yeah? That’s a good idea, dude. You play guitar a million times better than most of these fucktards in the scene.” 

 

“Yeah man. It’s starting to get on my nerves seeing all these talentless hacks get so much attention and I’m just sitting here like,  _ I could totally do that _ .”

 

“I hear that, bro.” Patrick frowned when he saw there was a noticeable scrape across the back of CD and put it back on the shelf.

 

“You want in? I don’t have anyone else just yet and don’t know what style I wanna do but I know I want to start playing my own shit. What do you think?” Joe asked, watching Patrick as he continued browsing the stacks. 

 

Patrick’s eyes widened when he spotted a factory wrapped copy of Faith No More’s  _ Angel Dust _ , snatching it up quickly. “Maybe. Sounds like it could be a good time.”

 

Joe smirked, knowing that a maybe from Patrick was pretty much a sure thing. “Right on, man.”

 

**

 

Patrick’s phone was buzzing incessantly in the back pocket of his jeans. He knew it was probably Joe. They were supposed to be meeting up with a couple of people at some pub by Joe’s house later that afternoon to talk about playing together. Joe told him that he had been speaking with these guys for the last few days and they seemed legit. Patrick reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, checking the screen just to make sure it wasn’t his mom or something.

 

“What the fuck...are you fucking checking your fucking phone?” 

 

Patrick pulled off the guy’s dick he was currently sucking, wiped the drool off his chin, and sat back on his heels with a scowl. “Shut the fuck up, Deron. I just need to make sure this wasn’t an emergency. Chill the fuck out.” He quickly scrolled through his inbox, seeing that all of the messages were indeed from Joe and started typing a quick response.

 

**To Troh: busy rn...ill call u soon...dont txt for a bit...gettin my succ on**

 

After hitting send, Patrick turned his attention back to Deron. 

 

**

 

“Dude, what the fuck is this place?” Patrick grumbled as he greeted Joe. The place they were meeting up at was some shitty dive that Patrick had never been to before. The only patrons were a couple of middle aged men that appeared to be near unconscious at the bar, and a small group of college girls doing karaoke on a tiny makeshift stage in the back. 

 

Joe stood up from his seat to greet Patrick with a fist bump and a bro hug. The blonde smiled at Joe then looked over the guitarist’s shoulder to see a couple of faces he was unfamiliar with. When Joe pulled away, he waved a hand in the general direction of the two strangers. “Patrick, these are the guys I was telling you about. This is Sebastian, he plays guitar, and that’s Pete. Bass.”

 

Patrick nodded his head at Sebastian and smiled. “Nice to meet you, dude.”

 

Sebastian reached out to shake Patrick’s hand and flipped some of the bleach blonde locks out of his face to smile in return. “Hey, my pleasure. Joe’s said a lot of--”

 

Sebastian was quickly dismissed when Patrick cut him off to address the darker haired guy to the guitarist’s right. “Your name is Pete, right? How you doing, cutie?” Patrick pushed past Joe and sat in the seat he was formerly occupying next to Pete. 

 

“Uhhh, I’m alright dude.” Pete replied, looking a bit startled at the way this kid was openly leering at him. Patrick reached out and took one of Pete’s hands, inspecting.

 

“Hmm...You got nice hands, Pete. Great for bass playing...even better for  _ other things _ .”

 

Pete stared incredulously at the boy as Patrick softly stroked the center of Pete’s palm with his index finger. Pete’s surprise quickly started to melt and he grinned devilishly back at Patrick.  _ Oh, hell yeah. This kid is gonna be a fun time. _

 

“Oh yeah. I’ve been told I’m really,  _ really  _ good with my hands.” Pete closes his hand around the finger that Patrick had been stroking in the center of his palm and brought it to his mouth, rubbing his bottom lip across the back of the blonde boy’s hand. “I’m good with my mouth, too. Even better than my hands.”

 

Sebastian and Joe stared at the two in pure disgust. “Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with you guys? Fucking...would you guys fucking stop this shit? We’re here to talk business.” Joe said as he pushed his chair out from the table, scraping loudly across the filthy linoleum floor. He stood up and grabbed Patrick by the back of his shirt, dragging him back. “Switch seats with me, dude. You’re acting like a fucking slut. Stop this shit.”

 

Patrick did as Joe demanded but kept his eyes locked with Pete’s. “Sure, Joe. No problem.” 

 

Patrick took his seat but leaned over the table top on his elbows, biting the corner of his bottom lip and looking up at Pete through his long lashes. 

 

Joe elbowed Patrick as hard as he could. “Seriously! Fuck, Trick. Why do you have to be such a thirsty fucking thot? Calm the fuck down for a minute.”

 

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh a little. While he enjoyed simultaneously annoying Joe  _ and  _ flirting with a seriously hot piece of ass that was  _ definitely  _  reciprocating his advances, Patrick knew this was an important conversation and needed to keep his dick in his pants for just a little longer. Starting a band was on the top of his list of priorities at the moment but as soon as the details were worked out, Patrick was absolutely going to try and get this Pete guy to take him back to his place.  _ Man, I am so fucking glad I already douched earlier today,  _ Patrick thought to himself, squirming in his seat at the thought of possibly getting laid. 

 

“God, you’re so fucking embarrassing.” Joe mumbled under his breath before turning to Sebastian. “Sorry about that, guys. Just...okay, so Sebastian, you and Pete said you were looking to play something a bit more pop oriented? Trick and I are pretty much down for whatever so it’s all good with us. We got a practice space already set up so if you guys are down, we can start jamming anytime this week and see how it flows.”

 

Pete finally broke eye contact with Patrick, who was arduously eye fucking Pete while licking the tip of the finger that was resting by the corner of his mouth. “Yeah? You guys rent a spot in a warehouse or something?”

 

“Nah, dude.” Patrick shook his head as he replied. “The basement of my house is basically a mini studio. It’s where my drum kit is all set up there so there’s no wasting time breaking it down every time we practice. Plus, there’s some recording equipment that was my dad’s and—“

 

“Whoa, hold up a second.” Pete interrupted, pushing his seat back a little and sitting up straight. 

 

The sudden shift from leeringly flirtatious to straight faced and serious startled Patrick. “Is there a problem with playing in my house or something?”

 

“No, no, no. It’s just...Joe, you didn’t tell me you had a drummer.”

 

Joe looked at Patrick and then back to Pete and Sebastian, who seemed to be having a silent conversation of their own. “Yeah, dude. Patrick is a drummer.  _ And  _ he has his own equipment as well as a practice space.” Joe crossed his arms and raised his chin; silently defiant and challenging these two scenesters to go ahead and make any protestations about Patrick’s status in the band. 

 

“No, yeah, that’s fucking great. I know how hard finding a good drummer is.” Sebastian clarified, looking like he wanted to placate the other guitarist. “That’s why we started making some calls when we first started talking about playing together. Our friend just ditched the band he was in and since he’s free, we told him he could join.”

 

Joe immediately shook his head. “No deal. Tell your friend you misunderstood and we already have a drummer.”

 

Sebastian looked embarrassed and seemed to be gathering his thoughts. Pete started to laugh. “No, dude. Our friend is Andy Hurley.”

 

Joe’s defensive expression quickly shifted to awe struck. “ _ Andy Hurley _ ? Oh shit! No fucking way! He’s like,  _ the fucking best _ drummer in the scene. He wants to play with us? For real?”

 

Patrick stood up, furious. “Fuck you guys. This is fucking bullshit.”

 

Joe grabbed Patrick’s arm, pulling him to sit back down. “Hey, no...look, let’s figure this out.” Joe said. Patrick’s temper was  _ notoriously  _ bad and this misunderstanding was already setting him off. Joe was trying his hardest to quickly think of a way to calm his friend without losing the opportunity to have  _ Andy Hurley  _ be their drummer. 

 

“Hey, it’s all good, Trickydoll. We’re not gonna ditch you or anything.” Pete smiled, pasting on a coy expression as he reached out to rub his hand along Patrick’s arm; tugging the light blonde hairs that covered his forearm. “What about singing, hmm? You look like you have a talented...throat.”

 

Patrick’s anger was only slightly diffused. He was still feeling pissy for being slighted but at least he was sure to get laid today. “I’ve never had a complaint about my throat before...but I’m definitely not a singer.”

 

“Oh come on, sweetheart. I’m sure you have a golden voice and you’re just holding back on me.” 

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and snorted. “Look, dude. If Pete can get away with warbling and screaming on stage then anyone can be a singer. I’m sure it can’t get any worse than him.”

 

“Hey, fuck off, Seb.” Pete said with a laugh. He turned his attention back to Patrick. “There’s karaoke going on right now. Come on, darling, what do you say? Why don’t you show me what that mouth can do, hmm? I promise I can make it worth your while. Come on, baby. Just one song.”

 

Patrick really was liking this new turn of events. He wasn’t a singer, and  _ definitely _ not a front person, but he knew he could at least hold a tune. So while being the band’s singer was definitely not gonna happen, there was no harm in singing a little something to Pete...especially if it was gonna lead to getting his dick sucked. Patrick had  _ just  _ the right song in mind, too. Something that was sure to convey his intentions to dark haired bassist. 

 

Grinning devilishly, Patrick took Pete’s hand and raised it to his mouth, sensuously licking the bassist’s palm. “You wanna see what this mouth do? Sure thing. Lemme go see if they got the song I want.” And with that, Patrick slinked off towards the DJ, swishing his hips as he walked off. 

 

Pete leaned back in his chair and palmed his crotch. “Oh man. I like that one. I’m gonna tear that kid apart. Fuck!”

 

Joe picked one of the empty soda cans that was on the table and chucked it straight at Pete’s head. “Dude! Fuck you with that shit! Stop it!”

 

“Yeah, man. Calm down with that. You’re fucking disgusting.” Sebastian said as he side eyed his friend with a grimace. 

 

“Whatever,” Pete dismissed them both with a wave of his hand and stand up. “I’m gonna go sit in front of the stage.”

 

Pete wandered off to the front of the shitty, makeshift stage and took a seat at a table right up at the front. Patrick was standing off to the side, next to the DJ booth, waiting for his turn to perform. The dirty blonde caught sight of Pete staring and smiled, thoroughly pleased to see that he was sitting as close to the front of the stage as possible.  _ Well, if Petey wants a performance then I’m not gonna disappoint him.  _

 

Soon it was Patrick’s turn up at the mic. The DJ made his lackluster introduction as Patrick took the microphone from the stand, cleared this throat, and sent Pete a wink before nodding to the DJ to cue the song. 

 

The intro was only a quick four count of a twangy riff before Pete was immediately blown back into his seat as Patrick opened his mouth and  _ belted _ the first verse of the song.

“ _ She got a body like an hourglass but I can give it to you all the time! _ ”

Pete’s eyes felt like they were bugging out of their sockets as the sheer  _ power _ of Patrick’s voice hit him directly in the chest. 

Patrick turned his back to the audience, cocked his head to peek over his shoulder, and started to twerk his ass. 

“ _ She got a booty like a Cadillac but I can send you into overdrive _ !”

Patrick whipped back around to face Pete and dropped to his knees, one hand to his crotch, rubbing suggestively. 

“ _ You've been waiting for that...Step on up, swing your bat _ ..”

The diminutive blonde leaned down and crawled on his hands and knees to the very edge of the stage.

“ _ See anybody could be bad to you, ya need a good boy to blow your mind _ ...”

Grabbing the abandoned mic stand, Patrick stood back up, dancing around the metal rod and shaking his hips as he belted out the chorus of the song.

“ _ Bang bang into the room...I know you want it...Bang bang all over you..I’ll let you have it _ …”

Pete was into a  _ lot _ of things but he never in his life thought that someone singing to him would turn him on like this. Right now, Pete was sporting one of the hardest erections of his entire fucking  _ life.  _ Not only was this kid beautiful and so obviously hungry for cock, but he could actually  _ sing.  _ Yeah his moves were a bit uncoordinated and clumsy, but that somehow added to the allure. 

When the second verse started, Patrick took a step off the stage and walked right over to the table. 

“ _ She might’ve let you hold her hand at school but I’mma show you how to graduate...No, I don’t need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your momma gave _ …”

Patrick tugged on the microphone cord, allowing him to step right into Pete’s personal space, nudging his knees open and placing a hand on his chest and working his fingers down to cup Pete’s swollen crotch as he sang the next lines. 

“ _ You’ve got a very big...shhhh... _ **_mouth_ ** _ but don’t say a thing _ …”

Patrick smirked as he pulled his hand away, thoroughly pleased to find that Pete was  _ definitely  _ enjoying his performance. With a renewed sense of confidence, Patrick jumped back on stage to belt his way through the rest of the track. 

“ _ See anybody could be good to you...ya need a bad boy to blow your mind _ !”

Patrick’s emulation of the vocal runs were a bit pitchy here and there but what he didn’t have in ability he more than made up for in his enthusiasm.  _ I’m not a singer, my motherfucking ASS,  _ Pete thought to himself.  _ This kid is going to make us LEGENDS. _

Pete watched in bewitched captivation as Patrick flawlessly rapped the Nicki Minaj verses before finishing off the song with some decently impressive runs. The blonde boy replaced the microphone back on its stand and hopped down off the stage. Without a word, Pete was on his feet, pulling Patrick into his arms, and kissing him furiously. 

“Oh my... _ fuck _ , Tricky. You’re fucking  _ incredible _ .” Pete managed to gasp out between kisses. The pair were pawing at each other like animals, completely unaware or uncaring of any onlookers. They could hear Joe and Sebastian calling to them to break it up and sit back down but ignored them. They managed to stumble halfway back to their table uninterrupted but when Pete managed to pop the top button off Patrick’s pants and a hand disappeared down the front, Sebastian quickly jumped to action, separating the two with Joe’s help before the bar owner called the cops. 

“Come on, Pete! Stop this shit! You’re gonna get fucking arrested for public indecency or some shit!” Sebastian was in a panic. He was used to Pete being Pete but this was way over the top, even by normal Wentzian standards. 

“Well, I’m going to go ahead and assume that this means you guys are on board with this band thing, yeah?” Joe asked, trying to dissipate some of the awkwardness by shifting the topic back to business. 

“Yeah, yeah, sounds like a plan.” Patrick was willing to agree with anything at this point as long as it meant they could hurry this the fuck up. Patrick was breathless and panting, unable to handle keeping his hands off of Pete any longer. 

“So, you’re gonna sing for us? Huh, Trickybaby? Please say yes. Please please please  _ pleeeeese _ .” Pete implored as he mouthed along Patrick’s throat.

“Yeah, anything...we’ll discuss details later. Come on, Pete. Let me really show you what my mouth can do.”

**

Patrick, unsurprisingly, ended up ditching Joe to hop into the backseat of Sebastian’s car with Pete. Joe was a little miffed but he was kinda used to Patrick taking off with randoms, leaving him to go home by himself. This was why he always insisted on driving when they hung out. The times Patrick drove them around would usually end with Joe being stranded and having to shell out his last dollar getting an Uber home. Joe had originally planned for everyone to go back to his place to celebrate their new band and iron out everyone’s availability for weekly practice. He was a little disappointed but really he wasn’t that surprised. 

Unfortunately for Sebastian, he had an unwanted ringside seat to a live sex show taking place in the backseat of his Toyota Corolla. Pete’s apartment was only about 15 minutes away from the bar they had met up at but Sebastian was racing as fast as he could before he could see anyone’s dick. It was bad enough that Pete had his hand down the front of Patrick’s pants, jerking off the now singer as they both wailed and moaned. Sebastian periodically peeked at the couple in the backseat through his rear view mirror, reassuring himself that Pete didn’t actually start sucking the kid off while they were still in the car. 

By the grace of God, they managed to arrive to Pete’s complex in record time. Pete barely spared his friend a goodbye before he was racing Patrick up the stairs and into his one bedroom unit. 

Clothes were quickly shed, leaving a trail behind them as they stumble-walked into Pete’s bedroom. The bed was unmade and the place was a total mess but neither seemed to notice. Once they were free of every stitch of clothing, Pete pushed Patrick onto the bed. The blonde scrambled up to rest against the pillows as Pete followed, covering Patrick’s body with his own. 

Patrick was fucking  _ loud.  _ Eager. Enthusiastic. Every sound that came from Patrick’s mouth was a symphony of sin and only added to Pete’s insatiable need and desire. 

Pulling away, Pete stared down at the boy beneath him; sweaty, panting, red-faced, and stunning. Reaching down, Pete carefully wrapped his right hand around Patrick’s hard cock and slowly rolled his fist over the head. It was burning hot and pulsing, almost completely slicked up already. Pete leaned down and pressed a soft and sensual kiss to Patrick’s lips; shifting the mood a complete 180 from the uncontrollable lust they were both expecting since they first attached at the mouth after the karaoke set. When Pete pulled away, Patrick looked up at him with a quizzical expression. Pete loved how confused he made the blonde look, relishing on being able to be one step ahead of their game. 

Pete began trailing soft kisses from Patrick’s lips, to his chin, his throat, his chest...lower and lower until he was able to press a kiss to the base of Patrick’s cock. He nuzzled the thick patch of light brown curls, inhaling deeply to fill his senses with the scent of Patrick’s desire and smiled up at the blonde before licking up the shaft of Patrick’s hard cock and taking him into his mouth. 

Pete didn’t bother with slow and sensual anymore, wrapping a fist around Patrick’s length and bobbing his head, sucking and swirling his tongue enthusiastically. Patrick immediately went rigid with shock. Yeah, he’s had his dick sucked before but not often. His hook ups were usually a bit one sided, with him typically being the one to drop to his knees. He could count on one had the times he’s had a lover initiate a blowjob and was taken by complete surprise the moment Pete went down on him. 

As Pete swallowed Patrick down, he could feel both of his hand fly into Pete’s short, dark hair, grabbing on  _ hard _ . Pete moaned an “uh huh” sound, trying to communicate to Patrick that hair pulling was indeed okay without having to take his mouth off of his thick cock. Thankfully, Patrick understood and grabbed on harder, bucking his hips wildly, fucking aggressively into Pete’s mouth. Pete looked up at the boy’s expression; head thrashing from side to side, eyes squeezed shut, face the brightest shade of red he’s ever seen short of blood vessels bursting. Patrick was  _ screaming. _ ..and holy fuck did Pete love a vocal partner. Animalistic growls, unintelligible words of filth, moans and wails...Patrick looked like he was in another world. 

Pete knew that they both weren’t going to last long enough to fuck, and while he was really looking forward to bending this kid in half and fucking him into another dimension, Pete decided that would have to wait for another time. Hell, they were both young. Maybe give them 30 minutes and then they could start round two. 

Pete tugged back, trying to pull off Patrick’s dick, but the blonde wasn’t having it. “No, Pete,  _ please! Oh my god,  _ please don’t fucking stop! Please! Pete!  _ Pete!” _

And goddamnit, Pete couldn’t resist begging. Grabbing hold of his own throbbing cock, Pete began to jerk himself off while going back to sucking Patrick off with renewed enthusiasm, moaning around his delicious prick. Patrick was practically in tears.  _ God, he’s so beautiful.  _

Pete was lost in himself. He was always a giver in bed and Patrick’s vocal appreciation of his efforts was making Pete’s vision start to white out. He was overheating and could feel his orgasm building faster than he could hold back. Deciding to pull out his favorite move, Pete took his fist off Patrick’s cock and used it to hold down his hips. He continued to jerk himself off with his other hand and then took Patrick dick as far back into his throat as possible; holding his breath and contracting his throat muscles around the intrusion. 

Patrick absolutely lost his shit. 

“ _ FUCK! Pete, motherfucking, fuck fuck, I’m gonna come! Pete! Wait...fuck...oh my...FUUUUUUUCK!”  _ Patrick was wailing as he began to spill his load into Pete’s eager mouth who swallowed hungrily as he continued beating off. Pete was starting to get the tingles of lightheadedness from lack of oxygen and when he pulled off Patrick’s dick, taking his first deep breath of air, his orgasm slammed through his body with such force he fell face first onto Patrick’s stomach, blowing his load all over the place. 

**

It took a while for both of them to come back to their senses. Patrick was the first to come around, pulling Pete up to lay next to him and burying himself in the older boy’s chest. They were covered in jizz and sweat but it didn’t seem to matter. Pete giggled as he felt Patrick’s hand smear around the come that was on his stomach, massaging it into his skin and playing with the sticky mess. 

“Fuck. That was good.” Patrick mumbled as he brought his jizz covered fingers to his mouth to lick clean. 

Pete was still panting, catching his breath as he watched Patrick lick his fingers. “Oh man, you are so fucking disgusting. God, that shit turns me on. Fuck.”

Patrick laughed as he took his hand and brought down to fondle Pete’s wet, limp dick. “I was kinda hoping you’d fuck me but...fuck I was so into that. Guys don’t usually go down on me. I kinda got lost in the moment.”

“Dude, I  _ love  _ giving head. Trust me, I enjoyed myself as much as you did. You’re so... _ expressive _ . I didn’t want to stop.”

“I thought I was supposed to  _ you  _ what my mouth can do.” Patrick joked.

“You already did when you sang for me. I thought it was only appropriate that I thank you for that.”

They quietly basked in each other’s presence for a while. It was an easy feeling, being together like this. There was no awkwardness or feeling of urgency to get dressed and get the fuck out. Patrick liked this one...thought he might want to keep Pete around for a little while. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that considering we’re going to be in a fucking band together, dipshit.” Pete laughed.

“Oh shit, I said that out loud?” 

“Barely. You seem to mumble to yourself a lot. But I feel the same. I think I’ll keep you around for a minute or two.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s see how good you are at round two and then I’ll decide if you’re a keeper.”

Pete grinned and leaned over to kiss Patrick’s cheek. “Challenge accepted.”


End file.
